


Good Surprise

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: He shrugged his shoulder bag to the floor and opened the draperies, jumping back with a high-pitched squeal when he saw there was someone on his bed.Naked.“Sirius!  What are you doing?” Remus cried out. “And what is that?”





	Good Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr Valentine's project. 
> 
> Prompt from yure-a-winchester-harry: Can you write something where Remus finds Sirius naked on his bed? Super cute and fluff. Can be smutty too if you want.

Remus walked up the final steps to his dorm room, grateful that the long day was finally over.  With classes, prepping for NEWT’s, prefect duties, and his informal study group he couldn’t remember the last time he had just had time to relax. He’d barely even had time to spend with his boyfriend over the last few weeks.  He knew he still needed to work on his Charms essay, but first he was going to indulge in a much-needed nap. **  
**

He closed the door to his dorm, grateful that it seemed he was the only one there at the moment, and made his way over to his four-poster, briefly wondering if he’d drawn the the curtains around it before he’d left that morning.  

He shrugged his shoulder bag to the floor and opened the draperies, jumping back with a high-pitched squeal when he saw there was someone on his bed.

_Naked_.

“Sirius!  What are you doing?” Remus cried out. “And what is  _that_?”

Sirius was reclined against Remus’ pillows, hands crossed behind his head, completely nude save for the large red bow wrapped around his erect cock.  He smiled lazily as if laying naked on his boyfriend’s bed in the middle of the day was a normal occurrence.

“Waiting for you, of course.” Sirius drawled, wrapping a hand loosely around his cock and fingering the ribbon. 

“This, my dear Moonpie, is my lovely prick, gift-wrapped especially for you. Thought I’d give you a present to unwrap.”

Remus sighed, shaking his head and grinning despite his aggravation. “And what if James or Peter had walked in instead of me?”

Sirius ran a hand slowly up and down his chest, smirking when he saw Remus’ eyes following the path his hand made, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “Oh that’s not a problem.  Prongs is off with Lily and I told Wormy to bugger off for a few hours.  Whatever could we  _do_ with that time alone, I wonder.”

Remus felt his earlier tiredness slip away, his fingers immediately going to unbutton his shirt. “I feel like I’m a bit overdressed.”

“Oh you definitely are.  We have a mandatory nudity policy for sexy boyfriends in this bed.” 

Sirius sat up, helping Remus slip the shirt over his shoulders and immediately working on unbuckling and tugging his belt loose.  

“Well I definitely wouldn’t want to break any rules then, would I?”  Remus pushed his trousers and pants down and kicked them off, climbing onto the bed to straddle his lover the moment he was equally naked.

Sirius pulled him down for a heated kiss, moaning when Remus’ lips left his to suck and nip a trail down the taut line of his neck. “Good surprise?”

Remus slid down Sirius’ body until his face was level with his long prick, his hands slowly untying the ribbon surrounding it.  He looked up at Sirius with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “The best.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. :-)


End file.
